Makoto Morita
Makoto Morita (森田 真, Morita Makoto), also known as Eiken is one of Akira Sengoku's closest classmates and aspires to be a photographer. He survived on the island thanks to the help of the people around him. Appearance Makoto is small in height and he is also slightly larger than the other characters. He's got a plump face and has wavy brown hair. His hair covers his eyes making his eyes unseeable, despite him still being able to see clearly. He wears the normal male school uniform having a white t-shirt underneath his dark blue jacket and dark blue slacks with white sneakers. He is usually seen with a camera in his hand, filming. Personality Makoto has a relatively kind personality. He's not strong or determined in his abilities, but he thinks about others when he discovers thing. He takes particular notice on small things which is displayed when he noticed the small markings on the obelisk which almost anyone else would have missed. He has shown signs of wanting to help others despite the situation and has a strong friendship with the ones he deems friends. He is usually calm even in the midst of danger and isn't afraid of what people see him as, considering he has taken numerous perverted videos, suggesting he may even be willing to accept his career as he seems to take his cameras seriously enough to not even let another person use them. History Makoto was one of Akira's friends when they went to school together and often helped him with many of his mischievous tricks. He was a good photographer and seems to have a lot of peeping photos in his camera. Chronology Wonderful World arc On the plane flight, Makoto was first seen filming Akira eating his lunch. After he was done, Makoto and the boys watching his video from Guam. Akira complimented his ability to use a camera as he had filmed the students at the beach and mainly aimed it at the girls in their bikinis. Rion Akagami jumped in from behind and took the camera off Akira's hand. As Rion watched her video, Makoto and the boys quickly left Akira's side. As the plane started to shake, people were falling from their seats. A blackout occurred on the outside and the plane started to shake even more violently. Makoto and the rest of the passenger were knocked out during the flight into the island. When Makoto came too, he was informed by the pilots that they landed on an island. The passengers came down through the emergency chute. They made camp near the plane. Makoto used his video camera to record the entire incident on the island. He panned the view from the campfire to his friends, Katsuragi, Akira's Friend, Rion and Rion's Friend. He even made a close-up on Rion's skirt. Rion caught him taking video of her. Makoto filmed the conversation between his friends about the crash and Akira. Kouhei Arita informed them that the radio's restored. The pilot told everyone to stay calm and they will return to Japan very soon. On the second night they lit a big bonfire for the rescue party to find them. Makoto filmed Rion as she wept for Akira. She caught Makoto filming her again. This time she slapped Makoto on the face. Makoto calmed her down by saying the recording is for everyone to see. With that everyone else wanted to be on the video also. Suddenly he heard a scream nearby. Makoto and Rion turned and saw an Andrewsarchus ate Miyazaki. The two quickly escaped into the plane only to watch Higashi got dragged down and probably killed. They immediately closed the door down. Makoto, Rion and Kouhei heard a disturbance at the cockpit and they investigated it. They found a group of passengers were trying to find an answer from the pilot Masaru Tsuchiya. Makoto filmed the radio is beyond repair. From the chaos someone stabbed the pilot in the chest. Rion ordered Makoto to find a teacher. He ran off after giving the camera to Rion. Makoto and the passengers were forced to leave the plane because of the shaking of a group Alectroenas Nitidissima. Later he was seen running away with Aya Tokiwa as they fled from an unknown, cat-like animal. Epidemic arc His name was mentioned when Akira missed his friends and wondered how are they all doing? School arc His image was seen when Akira dreamt about school with all his friends. Cursed Mountain arc Makoto is fortunately once seen again indirectly as Akira's Group had arrived on the top of the mountain only to see a message left by Makoto. The message left a lot of surprise to Akira and his group as it said "Not possible to return not out world". Makoto's message quickly caused people to lose hope as he had a camera which could zoom in at amazing lengths and as he's a person who takes particular attention to small detail, he caused fear for Akira's group, although Akira decided to strengthen his resolve thanks to the support of his friends. Gigantopithecus arc Makoto's Group left another Pile of Rocks at the entrance of the jungle. Inside the jungle they encountered a group of Gigantopithecus. With the help of Seigou Komiyama they burned the poisonous plant to make their escape. Obelisk arc A few days later Makoto noticed a black smoke in the sky. It came from the huge jungle. He wondered if someone else travelled the same route as they did. Seigou didn't think much people know about plants like himself. Makoto could at least think about another person. Makoto and Seigou watched the video where Makoto takes it from the top of the mountain. He wondered what kind of manmade building it is. They were waiting for Aya, Miina Isurugi, and Hideo Igarashi to return. Only Aya and Miina came back. Aya told Makoto that Hideo always disappears, but he will come back sooner or later. With no other choice Makoto's Group left without him. Makoto told Miina not to fall behind. Makoto's Group is on their search for The Tower. Makoto seemed pretty sure to have seen the building somewhere around here from the top. He still worried about Hideo. But the group wasn't. Makoto suggested they check over the mountain for the building. During the search Makoto caught Seigou watching Rion's underwear on his Video Camera. He only lent it to Segiou for him watch the Tower from the top. Makoto had no idea what the building really is. But they will learn more once they find it. Seigou suggested that Miina is also a mystery. The little girl suffered from amnesia. Suddenly Aya called out his name. He ran toward Aya and Miina's position. In the next corner he saw what they see: The Tower. They finally found the Tower. Someone estimated it's at least 15 meter high. They wondered why the Tower is built here middle of nowhere. Makoto was sure it's manmade. Everyone gave a different opinion about the Tower. Makoto suggested they look around. Hideo finally caught up with the group. He didn't tell anyone what he was doing the whole time. Hideo complaint the whole situation to them. Makoto and Seigou didn't believe in his "Another World" theory. He left again to stand watch over them. Miina wished he should just die. Makoto was surprised that Miina says such thing. They continue their search around the Tower looking for clues. Makoto used his Video Camera to film the Tower. At the top he saw something particular: a symbol. He suggested if they get a closer look they might figure out what it means. Aya asked him to put both his arms onto the Tower. Without a warning she jumped on his back and started to climb up. Alas the wall's slippery, so she couldn't get a good gripe. Seigou hoped if there is another group travelling this way, they could help them. Makoto thought about his friends and wondered if they are alright. Suddenly they heard Hideo's yell. They came to Hideo's position. Hideo pointed to a weird object sticking out from the ground. Makoto suggested they dig it out. Using the tools they had, they managed to uncover the object. The object suddenly broke in two. The ground turned and Makoto's Group fell into the ground. Luckly they landed on a soft animal bones ground. It was so dark, they wouldn't dare walked away. The next day Rion's Group fell into the trap and a day later Maya Miyauchi's Group too. A few hours later the trapdoor turned again, but this time it got stuck. On the top they heard Akira's voice asking for Rion. They were glad that Akira's Group finally find them. Makoto climbed out first. He was happy to see his friend Akira. Everyone was climbing out one by one. Back in camp the two group met with each other. Makoto apologised to Akira for his weird group behaviours. Akira's just thankful that everyone's alive. Shirou Mariya came and revealed The Tower has many trapdoors beneath the ground. But he thinks most of the trapdoors became inactived by flooding. The trapdoors were protecting something buried under the ground. They intended to dig it out. They quickly built the base a lot faster, thanks to Makoto's Group. Makoto recalled the event at the giant jungle and told Seigou's past to Akira. Makoto questioned Akira's plan to build a base here. Akira recalled the event with the first base camp. Still not statisfied, Makoto wondered about food and water supply and offered another alternative way of surviving. Shirou helped out and calculated the amount of people left from the plane. They needed to create a safehaven or they will completely wipped out. Makoto didn't know that many have died already. Akira suggested they leave the trapdoor intact for future use. Kanako Oomori's group found a weird object during excavation. They moved it next to the wing object. Yuki Sakuma recognised it as a statue from the Olmec Civilization. Akira's Group started to believe they are still somewhere in their world. Animal Battle arc Makoto filmed Rei Ooguro while she was yelling at Seigou. He continued filming as the group was having a good time at supper. Akira's Group was able to build the base a lot faster, thanks to Makoto's Group. Makoto helped Hideo carrying a log. The Titanis Walleris invaded the base. Makoto, Aya and Asuka Takahashi were trying to flee away from the Titanis Walleris. Two more extinct animals came to the base. Akira's Group was surrounded by three kind of animals. A Titanis Walleri grabbed a hold on Makoto's jacket. Aya attempted to free him. A smoke emerged inside the base. Makoto and Aya noticed a hut is on fire. Akira recalled everyone to gather around him. While everyone was coughing from the smoke, the animals left the base. All the huts were burned down, so they had to sleep on the ground. Makoto had his arm broken from the Titanis Walleri, so his arm was put on a sling. Aya and Makoto overheard Rion talking about noises at the fence. Aya and Makoto joined a group of people to investigate the noises. They headed toward the entrance and found Maya and Akira on Seigou's back. They told them about the Proplepus' attack and how they escaped. The group was surrounded by three different predators. Shirou pointed out they needed supplies in order to survive. Shuu Hikime and Asuka headed toward the river for supplies. Makoto came to Akira's side after Rion left. He couldn't believe that Rion is able to put Akira under her thumb. Akira didn't response to that comment. Makoto knew Akira's always acting so reckless. That is why Rion would be angry at Akira. Makoto was surprised that Akira survived an Propleopus attack. He knew the animal is the biggest and fairly dangerous of the kangaroo family. Akira wondered if Shirou told him about the animal. The real Miina told Makoto about the Propleopus. At first Makoto thought she was making it up, so he didn't take her seriously. He crossexamed with Shirou's encyclopedia files and he found out everything she said was correct. Akira and Makoto talked about the Sketch Book Miina's carrying. The problem is that Makoto never saw her draw anything in her book. Asuka came back alone. She told everyone what happened at the river. At night Makoto and Aya checked on the real Miina. But she was sleeping on Miina's side. The Titanis Walleris came back and observing them. He listened as Kazunari Murayama retold the story about Shuu's death. Kanako fainted from a fever. The Titanis Walleris came closer and closer to them. Kazunari suggested someone let them be eaten. Akira punched him for that suggestion. He was with Aya, Miina and real Miina when he hears Asuka's singing. Everyone spirits were lifted up by her song. Akira planned to fight against the animals. They needed to do something before they ran out of supplies. Everyone pitched in their suggestions, but it won't work. Akira asked the real Miina about her descriptions about the animals. Miina revealed the weaknesses of the Proplepus, Smilodon and Titanis Walleri. Akira thought they will be able to defeat the animals at the same time. Makoto admitted he first saw the Titanis Walleri and Propleopus here to Akira. Kazunari was missing from the group. Akira and Aya went after him. Makoto and the group ran for their lives when the Proplepuses came and attacked the base. Aya once again came to Makoto's rescue from a Propleopus. Akira ordered everyone to follow after him. Outside the fence he ordered the group lie down as the Propleopuses jumped and headed toward Akira's position. They landed on the spot where the trapdoor was hidden. The trapdoor turned and they were inside. The group celebrated the victory. They pulled Akira out of the hole. Akira's Group resumed their excavation duty. They found something at the Tower. Makoto and the others came to see it. They washed the plate off with water and saw the name of Miina Isurugi craved on the rock. They were stunned by the revealing. The group demanded answer from her, but she had none. They recalled the event before the incident to various events at the island. Makoto's Group didn't know the island they are on, wasn't on any of the maps. Makoto admitted to Akira, he used his camera to survey the whole island from the top of the 'Cursed' Mountain. Other than the Tower, he couldn't see any other man-made structures anywhere. Seigou recalled the first day after they landed on the island. Makoto pointed out that the pilot could have seen the whole island while he landed the plane. Since it had been a long day. They set out and found food by the river. The group listened as Rion gave a speech how they have changed since they have been on the island. Everyone gave themselves a goal if they ever returned to Japan. Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Abilities Makoto's abilities are mostly left unknown, however he has been noted to despite his appearance, be able to take note of small details very easily. Not only that, he has also known for his ability to use cameras effectively in a lot of different situations like during an animal attack. He seems to have a strong skill in being able to film others without noticing and is rather brave being able to film even perverted videos without care of what may happen to him. Quotes *(To Makoto's Group ) "It should be around here where we saw it! We're definitely going to find it together!! You too Miina-chan! Don't fall behind!" Trivia *Considering his first camera was blown up during the plane which he left behind, it is suggested he has more than one camera, as well as numerous batteries on hand. *He uses the same charger as Shirou Mariya does. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Class 4 Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Akira's Group Category:Makoto's Group